My not so Horrible, Horrible boss
by lolarose2012
Summary: Percy Jackson is a young, talented training orthodontist and his talent comes in more forms than one... When Percy get's in trouble at work for his indiscretions, He realizes that he has to learn to exercise serious self control or say goodbye to his job forever. ONE SHOT! Based on a movie. Percabeth


_**Hey enjoy my one shot!**_

Percy Jackson didn't find it at all weird when he heard that the Dental Consultant he usually trained with had requested a new junior dentist to work with.

Only a year out of Dental school and a youthful 25 year old, Percy Jackson knew he was still far from being ripe. He was skilled at his desired profession, and everyone knew that but most would say he had a problem keeping it in his pants.

Once word about this change got out, Percy expected the eye rolling he received from his closest friends on the programme.

"I'm not going to bother asking what you did Percy." Grover, his best friend sighed as he hung up his jacket and changed into his scrubs.

Percy couldn't help but to smirk at Grover's badly timed pun which landed him a smack in the head by his other friend, Thalia who had been listening in on the conversation.

"You are such a horny teenager!" Thalia exclaimed as she hit him over the head again. "Really, you slept with your boss? Seriously? Don't you have any morals Percy? I swear when you were a waiter in university you slept with the manager, most of the waitresses _and_ any high class female customers who came on to you. If one wasn't careful, one would think you were a gigolo who was seriously addicted to sex."

Grover snorted when she said that, "He is addicted to sex and I'm surprised his penis hasn't fallen off from overexertion." He muttered

"Oh come on guys, I haven't slept with that many women." Percy argued as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes you have," three people responded simultaneously. Percy turned round to see another one of his close friends preparing for a day at work. He groaned once he noticed who it was, "Not you too Rachel"

"What? It's not like I'm lying, in senior year alone you slept with about thirty girls, I don't even want to start thinking of your tally once we got into Columbia." She stated drily.

"Well it's not my fault they all come on to me, who am I to refuse a lovely woman a night in heaven when she practically begs for it?" Percy defended himself.

And though his friends knew he was quite right, it didn't stop the fact that they still disapproved of it. Percy Jackson was hot and evidently he was great in bed too, he had never craved female attention but when it was thrown at him left, right and centre, he was quite right, who was he to say no?

It all started when he came back the summer after junior year; freshly 18, over 6ft tall, braces off, new haircut to show off his eyes, a ripped and newly filled out body. His status changed immediately from nerdy sports dude, to super-hot, smart and sporty dude. No one understood why it took so long for him to grow into his looks. He was involved in a number of sports which included; swimming, fencing, football and occasionally track and had always been good at them but for some reason, his body stayed in the same puberty stage as a weedy 15 year old, until that summer.

Well, the ladies flocked to him and wouldn't leave him alone so he did what they wanted because he thought it would get them off his back, he slept with them.

Before they began work and Percy found out who his new Orthodontist consultant was, he was called into the Head of Department's office.

"Percy Jackson, have a seat." The emotionless and bored voice of the woman seated before him made him want to turn right back into the locker room and cry for his mommy.

He made a conscious effort not to stumble or stutter as he walked through the door and stood before her desk.

"I hear you had sex with your former training consultant?"

Percy winced; he didn't think she'd be this straight forward about it so he just nodded mutely and stared at the ground. He shifted uncomfortably when after a few moments, she didn't say anything and he glanced up slightly under his eyelashes to catch a glimpse of her expression.

He wished his eyes had stayed down. He could see the hunger in her eyes so he tried to save himself. "It was a one off ma'am, I was drunk and it wasn't supposed to happen."

That seemed to snap her out of her lustful reverie. "Whatever Jackson, just don't do anything or there will be serious consequences. This next consultant is hopefully going to be my daughter in law so don't you dare screw this up or I will screw up your career, are we clear?"

Percy wanted to snicker at her rhyme but he just nodded and swiftly made is way to the door.

Once he emerged from the lion's den, his mates were nowhere in sight so he made his way to his room assignment for the day. He opened the door and what he saw made his heart drop into his socks. He was so royally screwed.

The woman before him not only happened to be the woman of his dreams, but she was the ridiculously hot woman of his dreams. She was wearing a white coat meant for the consultants along with a fitted black dress that showed off way too much leg and very high red soled heels. He regained his composure in a nanosecond and smiled charmingly at her, "Hello, I'm Percy Jackson your new gay assistant. I'm a second year resident training to become an orthodontist."

She smiled back and stepped forward to meet him he was taken aback when she walked right up to him and squished her long body against his and he was downright shocked when she took his hand placed it on her ass and made him squeeze it. "Hello Percy, I'm Annabeth your first year orthodontist and very straight boss."

Percy made sure he wasn't dreaming and stood shocked until he felt Annabeth's hand trying to get into his pants. "Woah there missy, as much as I would love to be on the receiving end of a hand job, you're not really my type. _Big lie, you're exactly my type. _

She looked up at me for a second then moved back slightly to observe me and then she suddenly grabbed my face and kissed me like her life depended on it. Reflex told me to kiss back and survival instincts told me to get her off me before she got me fired.

I pried her off me and wiped my mouth vehemently, "God, what is wrong with you?"

"For one thing you lied to me. You're as straight as a flag pole. The second thing is you're hot, I've heard rumours and I want you to fuck me."

My body was singing and dancing right now but for once my dick wasn't taking centre stage. "Sorry Annabeth but I know you're in a relationship and honestly sleeping with you is going to cost me my job. So no, I won't sleep with you.

She nodded, "I'm not in a relationship, he cheated on me so I dumped him a few weeks ago, still hasn't told his mother I suppose. Well, it's customary for me to check you up before I start so hop on the chair." I hesitated for a second, but did what she said.

She took her materials and prodded the back of my teeth and then she shook her head. We have a problem back here I'm going to have to put you under. I was confused but she already had the gas mask over my face. Soon I was drifting out of consciousness but the last thing I heard was, "You will fuck me Percy," and I blacked out.

The rest of the month passed without any major incident. Percy realised that when Annabeth wasn't being a horny slut which was often enough, she was funny, sarcastic and full of surprises.

Four months after their initial meeting, Percy felt like he and Annabeth were buddies she told him loads of funny stories and he returned the favour. They argued a lot but that was expected as they were two strong headed, stubborn people. His residency was over and he had completed and passed his exam in flying colours. Now he and his friends, were certified dental specialists in each of their chosen fields; Percy in orthodontics. Percy also felt proud of himself; he had resisted every one of Annabeth's lurid advances regardless of how much he wanted to sleep with her.

He was surprised when on his way home from a night out with his mates; he bumped into Annabeth as she entered her car. He was already quite drunk and she could see that so she bundled him into her car and drove off.

He didn't realise what was going on until he found himself in a bed with lights dimmed and Annabeth walked in stark naked. He was still fully clothed and Annabeth seemed to ignore him as she walked right back out, her taut bum jiggling slightly as she walked away. He was horny now, and he was drunk. Not the best combo for self-control in the home of someone he had a feeling meant more to him than he cared to admit.

He stumbled off the bed and took off his shoes, his jacket and his shirt then he sauntered out of the room to be greeted with the sight of Annabeth lying on the couch with her tiny silk dressing gown watching TV. His boner refused to stay dormant any longer; he hadn't had sex in four months because of this blond. No one else seemed to do it for him and now here he was, boner ready and she hadn't even touched him

He lifted her feet up and sat beside her. She paid no attention to him. He massaged her feet slowly, enticingly and she slowly turned her head toward him. She took her feet away and lifted herself off the chair, she walked to her coffee table situated in the middle of the room and picked up her iPad.

"You're going to fuck me, or I show them this" was all she said. Percy took one look at the photos and when he looked up, she was naked. His mouth went dry but he was able to shrug.

He out the iPad down then got off the chair and walked over to her. "Fine, I'll fuck you." He whispered in her ear and then smashed his lips down onto hers. For the first time in his life, Percy Jackson was overwhelmed by a kiss. His lips dominated hers as she quickly got rid of his pants, and wrapped her hand around his diamond hard length. He, however, was having none of it.

He grabbed her ass and lifted her square off her feet, and then placed her core right on his length. He walked to the nearest wall and slammed her back onto it then pressed himself close to her, ensuring his length was hitting her core. He grinded into her and captured her left nipple in his mouth as his hand serviced the other one.

The simultaneous sensations were driving Annabeth up the wall literally. Strangled moans and mews escaped her mouth as he continued to work magic on her body. Soon she felt his fingers drift down her body and as he began to look for her sweet spot behind her ear.

Like he had planned the entire thing, his fingers plunged into her, just as he found that spot. Annabeth felt dizzy she moaned loudly. Percy didn't think he'd ever been this turned on in his entire life. He removed his fingers slightly and then plunged them back in, her walls molded themselves around his fingers and he knew she wouldn't be lasting much longer. He found the rough patch of nerves inside her and then did a trick he'd learned over the years. Her breathing hitched and she threw her head back. He continued his trick and Annabeth mewled, moaned, panted his name and grinded herself onto his hand but he refused to go any faster, yet.

Her nipples were pert and calling his name so he placed his lips back on them as he performed the "piece de resistance" of his little trick.

Annabeth pulled on his hair and her lips formed a perfect "o" as her eyes closed and she was brought closer and closer to completion. He could feel her walls contracting sharply against his fingers and he swiftly removed his fingers and plunged his length deep into her core. He felt another sharp contraction around his wood and Annabeth screamed his name at the top of her lungs along with a random string of curse words.

He continued moving within her, slowly at first with his long meaningful strokes. Then when she came down from her previous high, he began pumping harder and she began to meet his strokes by slamming herself onto him. He knew at this rate, she'd last longer than him because the amount of friction they were getting was already allowing a burning hot coil to wind up in his stomach.

Their bodies moved together in synchronisation, the sound of their lower bodies slapping together was making him dizzy. He put his hand down between them and began to stimulate her clit. Annabeth, still dizzy from her previous delight registered this new onslaught of sensation with a strangled moan. Percy suddenly shifted himself slightly and Annabeth could think was, _Oh Fuck. _She could feel him inside her as he hit that spot like it was intentional, and he did it again, and again, and again. She was beginning to see double from the amount of pleasure she was feeling right now. He plunged in deeper. _Three, and deeper, Two, she panted his name and swore again, One she screamed his name as the pleasure washed over her and she saw stars._

"Where the fuck did you learn to Do that?" she asked panting heavily.

He shrugged and then kissed her again. "Practise makes perfect I guess."

"Wanna go sleep in my bed?"

"Of course." He said and he carried her to her room.

_**Shitty ending, I know. it was a random one shot I thought of while I was at the dentist watching horrible bosses**_


End file.
